l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Mantis Invasion
The Mantis Invasion of Phoenix lands came in 1132 when, in an effort to expand his power, Yoritomo seized control of the lands of the Phoenix Clan claiming that they were too weak to hold them themselves. Yoritomo hoped to take the lands quickly, but the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune saw this as an act of war and responded in kind. As the Phoenix were nowhere near combat ready Yoritomo slowly made his way deeper into Phoenix lands. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 22 Initial Steps Crane Clan Manipulated The bloodspeaker manipulation of the Crane was instrumental to halt any support to the Phoenix. They used the assassination of Kakita Ariteko to forge proofs against the Phoenix as instigators of the treachery, and the Crane in return gave open way to the Mantis. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2 and Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Slaughter of the Imperial Court The Imperial Court was divided respect the Mantis invasion. The Imperial Advisor, Kakita Yoshi, initially stayed quiet as the rest of the Crane Clan, but he turned against Yoritomo once he saw the bloodshed in the Phoenix lands. His nephew, the Emerald Champion Seppun Toshiken, saw the start of the campaing as a humanitary bloodless fight, to feed the starving Phoenix heimin. The maddened Toturi I did not intervene and silenced the Imperial Court whining commanding Toshiken the slaughter of the Court. For the Throne Fall of Kyuden Asako The famine stroke Rokugan after many lands being unattended. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 Yoritomo requested Shiba Tsukune to surrender Kyuden Asako in return for food, but was rebufed. The Mantis attacked and the Fall of Kyuden Asako was quick. Tsukune had to retreat to Isawa provinces. Yoritomo brought forth supplies to be divided amongst the people. Hidden Emperor, p. 43 Fall of Shiro Shiba In 1132 Yoritomo sieged Shiro Shiba. When Shiba Tsukune realized the Mantis had split his army in two, the second marching to Isawa lands, the Shiba had no choice than allow their home to be captured and hastened north to defend the Isawa provinces. Siege (Dark Journey Home flavor) Hidden Emperor, p. 64 Kyuden Isawa besieged Kyuden Isawa was under siege of the Mantis. Shiba Tetsu's forces had dispersed into the Isawa Forests and began guerrilla tactics againts the invaders. Shiba Gensui was rushing to bring Phoenix veteran forces. They both believed that the Yoritomo's Alliance's supply lines must run through a single secret port. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #11 (Imperial Herald v3 #3) The fate of Kyuden Isawa was determined upon a personal duel between Yoritomo Denyaku Clan Letter to the Phoenix #12 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) and Shiba Gensui, won by the Phoenix. Clan Letter to the Mantis #8 (Imperial Herald v3 #4) Strange Portent Shortly after Shiro Shiba was seized, one of Yoritomo's advisor urged him to press the adavantage, and he annoyed so much Yoritomo with his persistent claim that he cut the advisor down. The advisor's face melted down into nothingness, and Yoritomo ordered his troops to pull back from the Isawa Provinces to Shiro Shiba until he could determine what the meaning of the event. The Defeat of the Mantis In 1133, after having held the Phoenix lands for a year, the Mantis' hold on the lands was finally broken by the guerrilla tactics of a small band of bushi and the magic of their Elemental Guards. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 Fire and Shadow, box text The Mantis troops were broken, driven to the sea. Hurricane Initiates (Fire and Shadow flavor) Yoritomo and Shinjo Shortly after his defeat in Phoenix lands Yoritomo was approached by Lady Shinjo who offered to put him on the Imperial Throne. Yoritomo refused, saying he would never become a pawn of the Kami. The Lying Darkness It was later concluded that Yoritomo's actions were based on advice given by shape-shifting minions of the Lying Darkness. Mantis Invasion